


Dysfunctional Losers

by RichieToyzier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They're all a mess, a mess, ben is a soft bf, bev is les, protect them all!!!1, richie is a cinnamon roll, sonia doesnt suck as much, stanley is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieToyzier/pseuds/RichieToyzier
Summary: ritchee: u all make me so softritchee: i just, ieddie: you?ritchee: LOVE YOU GAYS SO MUCH I WANNA COMBUST INTO YOU ALLbirboy: You won't be combusting anything into me, thank you.ben10: lolefinvnejrv combusting into meheeheee: i hate it!!!!bevel: wha-- sTANLEY USIRritchee: usirben10: usirheeheee: usir <3bilkman: thats my boy!edwinner: oh worm?twink: well good bc no one else wont want him as their boyritchee: u stinkritchee: i was just trying 2 show my appreciation peepee head





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a plot yet, it's just me being bored and sleep deprived and also loving my gay babies so enjoy! If you have any ideas send em my way.

_Dysfunctional Losers_

 

ritchee: GOOD MOOORNING GAYMERSSsss

bevel: richie its 2am

ritchee: oh yeah but here me our

ritchee: hear

ritchee: out

birboy: Can you fucking go to sleep? It's 2 in the morning. 

ritchee: HEAR MW OOUT PK

ben10: what's going on? 

ritchee: SO I WAS THINKING OK 

birboy: That's horrifying.

ritchee: ADN I WAS LIK e

ritchee: OUR GOOD FRIEND BEV IS STILL SINGEL

bevel: oh no

ritchee: SO I FOUND HER A GAL

ritchee: AND I SWEAR IT WONT TURN OUT LIKE THAT OTHER GOEL 

ben10: which one?

birboy: We told you to stop after the 3rd one.

ritchee: Ip omrise this  s the one 

bevel: OK CAN W E TALK ABOUT THIS WHEN ITS UHHH NOT 2AM THANK U GN

 

_9:30AM_

 

twink: tf happened last night 

ritchee: eddie!!! eds!!!! hiii omg eddie

twink: oh god what tf do u want 

ritchee: I CANT SAY HI TO MY BEST PAL EDDIE 

twink: no

twink: absolutely not 

ritchee: rude but ok

heeheee: good morning y'alls

_**heeheee changed their name to mie** _

mie: throwback to this iconic typo

ritchee: "stanlord: Hi Mie, how are you?"

bevel: MIE 

bevel: I WHWEEZED KFJ

ben10: mie!!!!! hahhfwuf

twink: ben ur so pure hi omg 

ben10: hi eddie!!11!1 :D

birboy: I fucking hate you all, so much.

bilkman: Lmao stan sounds so mean in texts 

ritchee: IKR I FEEL LIKE HES GONAN RIP MY DICK OFF

birboy: Can't rip what you don't have.

mie: OHH TEA!!1

twink: he gotcha there bud 

**_ritchee changed their name to big dick slinger_ **

big dick slinger: sorry i cant hear u thru my new airpods

big dick slinger: my airpods cant hear broke 

_**birboy changed big dick slingers's name to Small Dick Man** _

_**twink changed Small Dick Man's name to std fella** _

std fella: I DIDNT COME HERE 2 GET BULLIED

birboy: So anyways.

birboy: What's everyone doing tonight?

mie: u

birboy: Keyboard smash.

bilkman: did he rlly just type out-

std fella: yes he did

birboy: i

mie: you alright bud?

twink: you broke stanley

std fella: its ok, he was mean anyways 

birboy: Fuck you.

std fella: i mean if you want my stds then sure 

 

_**stanlord & dazai** _

 

stanlord: Aaaaaa.

stanlord: Aaaaaa...

stanlord:Aaaaaaaa!

stanlord: AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

dazai: YES STAN Y ARE E YELLING

dazai: bc mike said he wants 2 put it in ur butt?

stanlord: Gross, but yes.

stanlord: He called me "Bud" after.

dazai: yeah dude, mike is koooky 

stanlord: I think he is exceptional.

 

** _Dysfunctional Losers_ **

 

std fella: can i inv bev's future gf 

std fella: i mean my friend 

bevel: YEAAHHH LESBIANS

ben10: sure!!

twink: i guess

twink: wont it be weird because this is like... only for us?

bilkman: I don't think so, eddie 

_**std fella invited  katinahat to the chat** _

katinahat: wot 

std fella: HI SMOL BEAN

bevel: hello 

twink: give us ur name, location, social security, and credit card number now

mie: eddie no dont scare her

mie: hi im mike 

ben10: nice to meet you katinahat!!!!!11 im ben

twink: we love ben

std fella: we appreciate ben

bilkman: we breathe ben

bilkman: inhale the ben

katinahat: hi i lesbiab so i was asked to join

bevel: IM NOT A LONE LESBIAN ANYMORE 

katinahat: LONE LESBIAN JDSFJFF

bilkman: You were never a lone lesbian, you had stan

birboy: You act like I won't kick your ass

birboy: I know where you live.

std fella: OOH 

ben10: dont fight!!!!

std fella: ben just reminded me

 

_**std fella changed their name to ritchee**_

 

ritchee: u all make me so soft 

ritchee: i just, i

eddie: you?

ritchee: LOVE YOU GAYS SO MUCH I WANNA COMBUST INTO YOU ALL

birboy: You won't be combusting anything into me, thank you.

ben10: lolefinvnejrv combusting into me

mie: i hate it!!!!

bevel: wha-- sTANLEY USIR

ritchee: usir

ben10: usir

mie : usir

bilkman: thats my boy!

twink: oh worm?

twink: well good bc no one else wont want him as their boy

ritchee: u stink

ritchee: i was just trying 2 show my appreciation peepee head

katinahat: this groupchat is horrifying 

katinahat: im 2 soft n goth for this 

bevel: omg r u a stggf 

katinahat: stggf?

mie: LMAO BEV FOUND HER STGGF

ritchee: 4TH TIMES A CHARM

katinahat: anyways its late where i live so imma skedaddle 

bevel: gn stggf

katinahat: WHAT DOES IT MEAN

bilkman: will she ever find out what it means? find out next time!

 

_**eds & chee** _

 

chee: HE CALLED ME HIS BOY 

chee: WHIP!!!

eds: ur so fucking gay ew

chee: says u

chee: oH BeN Ur sO PuRe oOWOwoWOwo

eds: ch o ke. 

chee: maybe i will B)

 


	2. good unf ಠ◡ಠ

rikkard: ayo can anyone help me with mrs. cook's homework

 

stan: Sorry, no.

 

bikkard: What is it lol

 

mie: naw, studying w bev n stan rn, sorry

 

twink: lameee

 

ben10: laameee! ಥ_ಥ

 

twink: dfgnsjdnf hi ben

 

twink: how r u?

 

ben10: im ok, and you?

 

twink: idk, just tired ig, stressing abt school

 

ben10: eddie!!! i know this year is real tough and you're stressing about your grades and your future, but you will be okay!!! you're one of the smartest people i know and i believe in you!!! if you ever need help i'm here!!!!!! ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ

 

twink: omg 

 

twink: i

 

twink: can you hear me crying 

 

rikkard: yes

 

twink: stfu 

 

bikkard: Rich, come over so i can help with your homework

 

rikkard: richie_walking.jpg

 

bikkard: omw

 

bikkard: is that my hoodie?

 

rikkard: HUH

 

twink: HAHAH

 

mie: thats def bill's hoodie

 

rikkard: NO

 

bikkard: Its way too big on you lol

 

rikkard: NOT MY FAULT YOURE TALLER THAN ME??

 

bikkard: So it is mine? ;)

 

rikkard: B^(

 

rikkard: ive been done dirty

 

bevel: lmao 

 

katinabag: these notifications woke me up ;;-;;

 

ben10: oof, sorry kat!!!!

 

_twink changed ben10's name to purestsoulever_

 

_purestsoulever changed twink's name to cinnamon roll ᵔᴥᵔ_

 

bevel: who showed ben kawaii faces

 

bevel: i'd like to personally thank them

 

bevel: for their good deed

 

**Ben & Eddie**

 

_Eddie changed Ben's name to purebby_

 

_purebby changed Eddie's name to purestbby_

 

purestbby: !!!!!!!!!

 

purebby: are you sure youre feeling alright?

 

purestbby: to be honest? no

 

purebby: wanna talk about it?? im all ears! ^‿^

 

purestbby: are you sure?

 

purestbby: you probably have your own issues to deal with and i dont wanna be a bother 

 

purebby: you wont bother me!!!!! i wanna help you, when you feel bad, i feel bad  o(╥﹏╥)o

 

purestbby: i dunno, i just havent felt good enough recently

 

purestbby: like i feel like im gnna fail and its stressing me out!!!!

 

purebby: if you want we can have study time every couple days and help each otheer, if you want!!!!

 

purestbby: rlly?

 

purebby: yes!!!! i dont want you to feel like youre not enough or like youre going to fail, because it isnt true!!!! (●´ω｀●)

 

purestbby: ily

 

purestbby: can we tmrw???

 

purebby: yep!!! i'll text ya!!! ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

 

purestbby: i-

 

 

 

 


End file.
